Pom-Poms
by girliebookworm
Summary: Another oneshot. This one is about my two favorite twins. :3 Hikaru doesn't want to go to his lessons, so Kaoru tries to help persuade him to go.


Pompoms

"Ugh." Hikaru flopped onto the bed. "it has been such a long day, and I still have lessons."

Kaoru looked up from the books scattered around him. "Oh I'm sorry Hikaru. But you shouldn't have skipped them in the first place." He gives a sympathetic look before going back to his homework.

An idea popped into Hikaru's head. He crawls over to his studying brother and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Kaoru…"

"No. I'm not going; I have my own work to do." Hikaru sighed again and slumped onto his brother.

"Why Kaoru? I don't want to do it. It is so boring and tedious." He falls down onto Kaoru's lap, and in doing so covered quite of a few of the papers that he was working on.

Now it was Kaoru that sighed, "Hikaru can you please get off of my homework." When he didn't move Kaoru just pushed him off and tried to organize his papers again.

"I still don't want to go. There is no fun in it."

All of the sudden Kaoru got up of the bed and started swinging pom-poms around. "You can do it Hikaru! Stay strong!"

Hikaru's eyes grew very wide as he watched his little brother jump around with the pompoms swinging every which way. 'Where did he even get those?' he thought to himself. Smirking he got up and went over to the still cheering Kaoru, "Here put on this boa for your routine."

"What?" Kaoru stopped mid-swing. Then realized what his brother was trying to do. "No! That would look silly!" he tried to push Hikaru away, but with Hikaru being the older brother and stronger than him, he failed.

Hikaru backed up to see his handy work. Kaoru stood there with the pompoms hanging down at his sides, and the large fluffy boa wrapped around him, puffing at feathers that got too close to his mouth. His face was starting to turn slightly pink. Hikaru fought hard against the smile that began to play at his lips. Suddenly he grabbed his sides and his body shook with laughter, and he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Kaoru blushed deeply. "Do I really have to wear this?"

Hikaru looked up at his brother, his sides still splitting. "Y-you look ridiculous." He had a hard time talking in-between laughs. "Wh-what are you some kind of showgirl?" the smirk evident on his face. Then he started in on another laughing fit.

Kaoru's eyes widened with horror. "I am not a showgirl!" he threw off the boa with disgust.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru's sides were still heaving from the laughter as he stood shakily. "Kaoru." a small chuckle escaped. "I-I had my fun. You are n-not." Another chuckle threatened to come out. " a sh-sh-showgirl!" he burst out laughing again unable to hold it in anymore.

Kaoru gently pushed his laughing brother. "Would you stop laughing at me!? It's embarrassing." His face turned an even brighter red. "Y-you would look just as silly!" Crossing his arms and pouting.

Hikaru's face suddenly went very serious, and he got a snide look. "You wouldn't catch me wearing something uncool like that."

Kaoru smirked, "Oh really?" He picks up the discarded boa and advances on his brother.

"No!" Hikaru extends his arms trying to fend off his attacker. "No, Kaoru." He dodges to the left, "Don't come near me with that." He dodges left again, out of his brother's reach.

"Oh come on Hikaru." He lunges at him, "It will be cute! Sit still."

He ducks out of the way. "I don't do cute."

Kaoru stopped short. "So I'm stuck being the cute one all the time?" he pouts, "Wearing all the weird things?"

Hikaru stopped as well letting his guard down, and giving Kaoru a smile. "Yes but you pull it off so well."

Kaoru took advantage of Hikaru letting guard down and pounced, wrapping the boa around him. "There I think you could pull it off." Then he starts laughing, "O-or maybe not!" Bending over clutching at his middle with laughter.

The older one tosses off the boa like it was a living snake. "Kaoru! Stop laughing. You little snipe!" Now it was Hikaru that lunges at his brother. Grabbing him at the waist and tickling him. "Forget that image Kaoru, or you'll be tickled!"

Karou straitened up quickly, and gave a squeal. "NO! Hikaru don't tickle me! It's not fair." He wiggled around trying to get free, but unable to escape.

Laughing at his brother's attempts at escape, Hikaru finally let his brother free, and ruffled his hair. Thinking how cute his brother was.

Karou ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the locks that were now sticking out in every which way. "It's not fair that I'm ticklish and you're not." He pouted.

They were both quiet for a moment. "Um, Hikaru….where did you get that boa anyway?"

The other's eyes widened suddenly, and he laughed nervously. "Uh. I have to get to my lessons!" He grabbed his bag and quickly made his escape out the door.


End file.
